The Center of My World
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Aku sangat takut jika suatu saat aku menemukan seseorang yang kuanggap pusat duniaku, namun baginya aku hanya seseorang dalam dunianya…   My first fic in this fandom, read and review please...


Salam kenal, pembaca sekalian. Saya Keikoku Yuki, cukup panggil Yuki atau Kei saja… saya baru di fandom ini. home fandom saya di Kuroshitsuji tapi berhubung belakangan saya sedang jatuh cinta sama pemuda dengan nama Konatsu Warren di manga 07 ghost, jadilah saya di sini… *nyengir*

Ini fic dengan genre romance pertama yang saya buat di fandom ini, dan saya bukan ahli humor jadi maaf kalau humornya di sini garing dan nggak lucu… hanya disarankan untuk para fujodanshi atau minimal shonen-ai lover seperti saya. Diluar itu sebaiknya cari tombol back. Kalau masih mau baca, tanggung sendiri resikonya. Saya nggak mau terima flame untuk yang ini, kalau nggak suka lebih baik jangan baca… saya nggak mau cari musuh, oke?

Don't like. Don't read.

Untuk yang mau baca, happy reading!

Oh, ya... Scene awal di sini diambil idenya dari chapter extra manganya...

**.**

**.  
>The Center of My World<strong>

**07 Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

**~by: Keikoku Yuki~**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sangat takut jika suatu saat aku menemukan seseorang yang kuanggap pusat duniaku, namun baginya aku hanya seseorang dalam dunianya…_

_._

_._

Sosok berambut raven itu masih asyik bergulung di balik selimut di atas segumpal kapuk yang empuk dan nyaman; seolah tak mempedulikan bunyi nyaring alarm yang menandakan sudah waktunya ia bangun dari alam mimpinya tanpa peduli seindah apapun mimpi yang sedang dialaminya.

_Rrrrrrr!_

"Hm…"

_BRAAKK!_

Seorang pemuda yang masih sangat belia dan berwajah rupawan masuk dengan membuka pintu secara kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi derak yang sangat keras. Perhatian! Sangat. Keras.

Bunyi alarm tak mampu membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya? Okelah, itu wajar, karena saya juga begitu. Tapi jika gebrakan keras pada pintu—yang bahkan bisa membuat pengidap jantung mengalami serangan mendadak—masih tak bisa juga? Kesimpulannya, kesalahan tidak terletak pada bunyi alarm yang terlalu kecil atau pintu yang tidak dibanting cukup keras untuk bisa copot dari engselnya. Kesalahan tentu saja—tanpa keraguan—adalah milik oknum yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur.

_Well_, setelah mengetahui kesalahan terletak pada pihak mana, maka tentunya tidak perlu mencoba membanting pintu sampai benar-benar terlepas dari engselnya bukan? Jujur saja, kasihan si pintu jika harus dibanting lagi sementara sesosok yang sedang asyik berguling dari kiri ke kanan tempat tidur sudah dapat dipastikan tetap tidak bangun. Jangan jadikan si pintu sebagai korban fisik, oke? Mari galakan sikap berperikepintuan.

Oke, cukup tentang pintu dan semua kegilaan saya terhadap benda-benda mati. Mari kita kembali pada cerita dan pemuda manis yang sangat saya cintai itu.

Pemuda yang akrab disapa Konatsu itu, langsung berteriak dengan lantang begitu satu kakinya menapak dalam teritori si orang yang sedang tidur lelap itu.

"Mayor Hyuuga! Sudah waktunya anda bangun!"

Penggunan kalimat bernada perintah itu—kalau boleh jujur dikatakan—sebenarnya tak begitu pantas digunakan dalam konteks seorang bawahan terhadap atasan. Tapi apa mau dikata? Lagipula pria dewasa berambut hitam yang dipanggil Mayor Hyuuga itu pun tak akan sadar sudah diperintah begitu, dia masih… setengah lelap. Sekali lagi, setengah lelap. Bukan setengah bangun. Perhatikan bedanya.

Melihat Mayor kesayangannya itu masih asyik berguling pelan di atas tempat tidur tanpa sedikitpun memerhatikan teriakannya membuat Konatsu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengurut dada dengan pose yang sungguh mengundang simpati; paling tidak sih simpati saya. Semua anggota militer Balsburg juga tahu bahwa meskipun Ayanami-sama adalah yang paling menakutkan di antara anggota Black Hawk lainnya, namun Hyuuga lah yang paling susah diatasi. Tingkah Mayor satu itu selalu ada-ada saja.

Pemandangan sang atasan yang masih asyik bergelung di balik selimut sambil sesekali membalik tubuh ke kiri atau ke kanan sungguh membuat Konatsu kesal. Wajah manis dan ramah Konatsu sesaat terlihat seperti tertutup awan gelap ketika selama beberapa menit muncul niat jahat untuk menendang atasannya sendiri supaya jatuh dari tempat tidur dan bangun sesegera mungkin. Sebodoh amat kalau sampai wajah tampan atasannya itu harus sedikit rusak akibat mencium lantai dengan mesra.

Namun dengan segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran jahat itu. Semenjengkelkan apapun Hyuuga, Konatsu tak akan pernah bisa membiarkan bos kesayangannya itu terluka 'kan? Rasanya lebih baik ia yang terluka asalkan satu orang itu bahagia. Ya. Satu orang itu saja.

Tapi, ia juga tak akan bisa membiarkan Mayor berambut raven itu tidur terus menerus seolah dirinya Snow White yang menanti dibangunkan oleh ciuman pangeran. Tugas masih menumpuk! Sehebat apapun Konatsu dengan statusnya yang hanya Begleiter Hyuuga, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Banyak hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan seorang atasan tentu. Jadi tak ada cara lain kecuali…

_Ctar!_

Tenang pembaca sekalian. Itu bukan bunyi petir yang menyambar di siang bolong atau bunyi ledakan listrik di rumah seorang author sarap yang bisa-bisanya bikin cerita beginian sambil facebook-an di laptop. Itu hanya bunyi ikat pinggang Konatsu yang sengaja dilecutkan untuk mereplika bunyi cambuk maut bos Black Hawk—yang mulia Ayanami.

Anehnya, bunyi itu sukses sekali membuat Hyuuga bangun. Seperti biasanya; karena ini bukan kali pertamanya Konatsu menerapkan trik tipuan macam itu. Herannya trik itu selalu berhasil.

"Huwaa! Maafkan aku, Aya-tan!" ujar Hyuuga yang terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa yang tadi membangunkannya dengan bunyi horor itu adalah Konatsu-nya. Begleiter-nya yang manis dan biasa menjadi korban keisengannya.

"Akh… Konatsu…" Hyuuga berkata sebelum menguap lebar. "Tolong hentikan metode membangunkanmu yang meniru Aya-tan begitu. Kalau masih diteruskan, bisa-bisa besok aku mati karena serangan jantung…"

Mendengar perkataan itu, rasanya Konatsu ingin sekali menjitak kepala si pria yang lebih tua itu. Sekaliiiiii saja sambil mengatakan 'Bisa-bisa besok aku yang tutup usia kalau anda tetap susah dibangunkan!'.

"Ini sudah menjelang siang, Mayor. Sudah banyak tugas dan kertas laporan yang menggunung untuk diperiksa dan dibubuhi tanda tangan," kata Konatsu menahan emosi. Dari simpang tiga yang terbentuk dari syaraf-syaraf yang tegang di pelipisnya tampak jelas bahwa pemuda manis itu tengah menahan emosi.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku bangun sekarang," kata Hyuuga sambil beranjak dari pembaringannya. Jari-jarinya membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang selalu dikenakannya bahkan saat tidur.

"Akhirnya… baiklah, ini kopi anda, hati-hati karena masih panas," Konatsu berkata sambil mengulurkan secangkir kopi panas yang asapnya masih mengebul. Memiliki seorang begleiter serajin Konatsu, Hyuuga-sama, anda sungguh membuat saya iri.

"Terima kasih, Konatsu…"

"Dan ini seragam anda yang baru kembali dari laundry…"

"Oh…"

"Ini sarapan pagi ini, _pancake_ dengan sirup maple dan _butter_…"

"Wow…"

Sekarang saya melihat mereka berdua seperti ibu rumah tangga dan anaknya yang akan berangkat ke TK. Bukan mayor dan begleiter. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi kan siapa yang di-_casting_ menjadi ibu-ibu dan siapa yang menjadi anak TK?

Sebelum saya semakin kacau dalam bercerita, mari kita simak kembali pembicaraan pasangan yang aneh tapi manis ini.

"Belakangan ini kebiasaan anda tidur jauh lebih parah, Mayor Hyuuga. Padahal anda selalu kembali dari kantor lebih awal akhir-akhir ini, tapi kenapa anda malah bangun lebih siang daripada biasanya sih?"

"Eh? Itu pujian kalau aku biasanya rajin ya, Konatsu?" tanya Hyuuga mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tentu saja bukan!" balas Konatsu pedas tanpa ampun.

"Lupakan saja. Aku memang lebih lelah akhir-akhir ini…" jawab Hyuuga santai sambil menyesap kopinya. "Kalau Konatsu membiarkan aku tidur dua jam lagi saja, akan aku beritahu kenapa aku lelah…" sambung Hyuuga sambil tersenyum simpul.

"MAYOR HYUUGA! ANDA INI!"

Yah, teriakan merdu Konatsu yang ganteng itu adalah penutup _scene_ awal pagi sang Mayor dan begleiternya. Ramai sekali ya?

.

.

"Hyuuga…" sosok mungil dan imut berambut merah muda panjang itu menarik-narik bagian bawah jubah militer Hyuuga dengan gaya polos. Kedua sosok berseragam militer itu tengah berjalan beriringan di sebuah koridor penghubung antar gedung kemiliteran Barsburg. Di lorong terbuka itu angin musim panas bebas menerpa dan membawa hawa sejuk di tengah teriknya matahari yang menyengat dengan galak.

"Nee? Ada apa Kuro-chan?" tanya Hyuuga sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anggota termungil Black Hawk itu.

"Soal 'itu'. Apa semua sudah kau siapkan? Hari ini kan kita lakukan?" bisik Kuroyuri di kuping Hyuuga. Kelihatan mesra, walau lebih condong seperti pemandangan ayah dan anak perempuannya tengah berbagi rahasia.

"Tentu saja. Besok kan tidak mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Haruse-kun?"

"Kusuruh mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan 'itu'…"

"Oh…"

"Kuro-chan, Mayor Hyuuga…"

Suara Konatsu mengagetkan baik Hyuuga maupun Kuroyuri.

"Konachii! Kau bikin aku kaget saja!" kata Kuroyuri sambil merengut imut.

"Haha… Maaf Kuro-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" tanya Konatsu dengan mimik polos.

"Tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain kok. Iya kan, Kuro-chan?" kentara sekali bahwa sebenarnya Hyuuga berusaha menutup-nutupi sesuatu. "Aku baru ingat ada keperluan dengan Katsuragi-san. Konatsu, tolong kau dan Kuro-chan yang berjaga di kantor ya. Aya-tan sedang _meeting_ dengan Miroku-sama…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hyuuga menghilang secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Konatsu dengan wajah terpana dan Kuroyuri dengan ekspresi… kekanak-kanakan.

"Ada apa sih dengan Mayor Hyuuga? Aneh sekali dia…" Konatsu bergumam heran. Salah satu alisnya naik membentuk garis miring, membuat ekspresi curiga di wajahnya.

"Kalau nggak aneh malah bukan Hyuuga dong namanya…" kata Kuroyuri santai.

"Tapi rasanya kali ini sedikit mencurigakan… Jangan-jangan Mayor Hyuga sedang merencanakan sesuatu…" renung Konatsu sambil menatap ke arah lorong hilangnya mayor kesayangannya itu.

Merasa tersindir dan terlibat, Kuroyuri yang biasa manis, kekanakan tapi tenang, sedikit banyak gelagapan juga. Ia terlibat dalam perencanaan 'itu' bersama Hyuuga dan ia tak ingin Konatsu tahu. Setidaknya belum.

"Ahahaha…" Kuroyuri tertawa garing. "Bukankah biasa juga Hyuuga sudah sangat mencurigakan, Konachii? Lihat saja penampilannya yang lebih mirip buronan dibanding aparat militer dengan kacamata hitamnya itu…"

"Iya sih…" Konatsu berkata lesu.

"Kau kenapa, Konachii? Lesu sekali. Ada masalah?" tanya Kuroyuri perhatian. Konatsu dan Kuroyuri memang cukup dekat, walau tak sedekat Haruse pada Kuroyuri ataupun Konatsu pada Hyuuga. "Ayo kita mengobrol di bangku taman itu…"

Konatsu mengikuti pimpinan si pemuda mungil dan ikut menghempaskan dirinya ke arah kursi taman di bawah bayangan pohon rindang yang ditunjuk Kuroyuri sesaat sebelumnya.

"Haha… tidak bisak dikatakan masalah juga sih…" ujar Konatsu pendek dan datar setelah ia duduk bersisian dengan Kuroyuri.

"Ceritakan saja padaku Konatsu-kun!" ujar Kuroyuri ceria. "Aku sedang luang dan kau juga sudah membereskan semua pekerjaan kan?"

"Iya. Tumben sekali hari ini Mayor Hyuuga tidak menelatarkan tugasnya. Jadi bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya…" desah Konatsu. "Coba dari dulu dia seperti itu…"

"Haha… cukup cerita tentang Hyuuga. Jadi apa masalahmu, Konachii?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroyuri, wajah manis Konatsu sesaat terlihat suram. Wajahnya terlihat sarat oleh berbagai macam emosi.

"Kuro-chan… Apa arti Haruse bagimu?" tanya Konatsu pelan.

Kening Kuroyuri sedikit berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Konatsu yang baginya aneh itu. bukankah mereka sedang membahas masalah yang tengah dihadapi Konatsu? Mengapa dirinya dan Haruse jadi terbawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan?

"Haruse itu duniaku!" meskipun heran, Kuroyuri dengan mantap dan tegas menjawab pertanyaan Konatsu. "Bukan hanya 'bagian'. Haruse adalah keseluruhan duniaku. Segalanya."

"Ya. Seperti yang sudah aku duga. Bagi Haruse-san pasti kau pun memiliki arti yang sama, Kuro-chan… Kau adalah dunia Haruse-san," kata Konatsu sambil tersenyum tipis. Kuroyuri tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan Konatsu itu.

"Jadi… Apa hubungannya ini dengan masalahmu?" tanya Kuroyuri dengan ekspresi bingung. Ditatapnya iris _topaz_ Konatsu dengan orb sewarna _pink_ _tourmaline_ miliknya.

"Aku…" wajah Konatsu memerah padahal ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroyuri.

"Nee, Konachii… Kau harus cerita padaku…" bujuk Kuroyuri sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam militer Konatsu.

"Begini…" masih dengan wajah memerah Konatsu mencoba memulai. "Aku juga… punya pandangan yang sama tentang… Mayor Hyuuga…"

Mata bulat Kuroyuri seolah mebesar berkali-kali lipat mendengar pengakuan Konatsu itu. Demi apa? Konatsu yang disiplin dan dedikasinya pada pekerjaan sangat tinggi itu bisa menyukai Hyuuga yang jelas-jelas pemalas, agak bodoh, dan terkadang konyol. Rasanya boleh juga untuk menambahkan satu hal ini pada daftar keajaiban dunia.

Hyuuga memang tampan dan punya segudang kelebihan sebagai seorang tentara, namun rasanya samapai bisa ditaksir oleh Konatsu itu… agak aneh. Kegiatan harian mereka saja setiap hari hanya saling teriak kok. Konatsu yang teriak, Hyuuga tinggal menyediakan kuping.

"Konachii… kau…"

"Ya. Aku tahu ini aneh…" Konatsu menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah tak karuan itu dengan kedua telapak tanganya sambil menunduk. "Bagiku yang sejak kecil tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali kakekkku, keberadaan Mayor Hyuuga itu seperti sebuah berkat yang sebetulnya tak pantas kuterima… "

Kuroyuri hanya bisa menepuk bahu Konatsu pelan. "Nee, Konachii… Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku…"

"Setelah kakekku meninggal, bagiku dunia itu kosong. Jika bukan untuk tujuan yang pernah kakek katakan padaku—untuk mengawal Verloren-sama—kurasa aku tak akan sekeras itu mengejar posisi di Black Hawk… tapi, Mayor Hyuuga mengubah semua pandangan itu…

Bagiku, sejak hari ia memberikan pedangnya padaku, dia telah menjadi pusat duniaku. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti tapi…

Bagiku, duniaku yang sekarang tak akan ada jika Mayor Hyuuga tak ada…"

Kuroyuri tersenyum walau Konatsu tak bisa melihatnya. Dalam hati pemuda mungil itu ada perasaan sangat memahami apa yang tengah Konatsu alami. Ia mengerti sekali.

"Bukankah membahagiakan bertemu dengan seseorang yang seperti itu?" tanya Kuroyuri polos.

"Jika orang itu membalas dengan perasaan yang sama maka jawabannya adalah iya…"

"He?"

"Aku takut… jujur saja. Bagiku Mayor Hyuuga adalah pusat duniaku. Keseluruhan dari dunia seorang Konatsu Warren. Namun bagaimana dengan keberadaanku baginya. Aku takut sekali jika suatu saat ada bukti nyata bahwa aku hanya seseorang di dunianya… tak lebih."

"Kau takut Hyuuga tidak menganggapmu sama pentingnya dengan bagaimana pentingnya ia untukmu, Konachii?"

Konatsu mengangguk pelan mendengar itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Kuroyuri memperjelas keadaan.

"Tepatnya tak ada yang membuatku tak takut. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Mayor Hyuuga seperti tengah merahasiakan sesuatu dariku… Dia selalu pulang lebih awal dan bangun lebih lambat. Entah apa yang dirahasiakannya tapi itu membuatku khawatir. Mungkinkah ia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi?"

Wajah Konatsu yang sarat kekhawatiran membuat Kuroyuri jadi agak prihatin namun ia tak bisa berbuat atau berkata apa-apa. Ia punya janji dengan Hyuuga untuk hal yang berkaitan dengan yang satu itu. Akhirnya Kuroyuri hanya menepuk kepala pemuda pirang di sampinya itu.

"Hyuuga bukan orang yang normal, Konachii…" Kuroyuri memulai, "Tapi ia baik dan kurasa ia bukan tipe yang mau berada di sisi orang yang dianggapnya tak penting terus menerus…"

Konatsu menatap Kuroyuri lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku yakin kalau kau bertanya Hyuuga akan memberikan jawaban dan jawaban itu tidak akan mengecewakan…"

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang petang. Sang surya tengah dalam perjalannya menuju peraduannya di ufuk barat, sementara malam mulai tampak seolah ingin memeluk bumi. Sekalipun sengat surya telah berganti menjadi sentuhan lembut cahaya keperakan bulan, batin Konatsu tak lekas menjadi tenang.

Saya ingin sekali menenangkannya, tapi berhubung saya belum mau masuk penjara author karena membuat pairing Yuki-Konatsu, silahkan abaikan saja. Tolong, jangan timpuk saya. Saya nggak ingin menggunakan warsfeil saya untuk menghalau zaiphon dari anda-anda sekalian. Jadi mari kita berdamai dan kembali pada Konatsu.

"Huh… Hari yang melelahkan…" lirih Konatsu sambil tetap membereskan beberapa arsip yang tersebar berantakan di atas mejanya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai semua, Konatsu?"

Konatsu menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya itu dan menemukan Mayor Hyuuga berdiri menatapnya dengan emosi yang tak terbaca dikarenakan kacamata hitam yang senantiasa menutupi mata yang merupakan cermin jiwanya itu.

"Ya…" jawab Konatsu pelan. Kelelahannya yang bertumpuk hari ini membuat ini tak ingin meladeni keisengan Hyuuga dan terlibat lebih lama dalam pembicaraan yang mulai tak jelas ujung pangkalnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku sebentar Konatsu…" kata Hyuuga sambil menarik lengan Konatsu.

"Eeh… Tunggu! Mayor Hyuuga!"

"Sudahlah ikut saja…"

Hyuuga membimbing Konatsu ke arah taman belakang maskar militer Barsburg. Sesampainya mereka ke dekat pintu yang langsung menuju taman, Hyuuga menghentikan langkahnya dan malah berdiri di belakang Konatsu lalu menutupi mata Konatsu dengan tangannya.

"Mayor! Apa maksudnya ini?" pekik Konatsu.

"Ssh… ayo jalan," Hyuuga memberi komando.

Konatsu tentunya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah sang Mayor. Akhirnya, Konatsu hanya bisa melangkah satu-satu dengan hati-hati. Ketika dirasakannya udara malam yang dingin menerpa kulit pipinya, Konatsu tahu ia sudah berada di taman belakang.

"Di depanmu tangga, Konatsu. Turunlah hati-hati…" Hyuuga memberitahu. Perlahan selangkah demi selangkah Konatsu menapaki tangga yang turun ke arah taman yang memang berada di kontur tanah yang lebih rendah. Setelah menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Hyuuga melepaskan Konatsu sehingga ia bisa bebas melihat. Yang menunggunya di taman itu adalah…

_Dorr!_

"_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag (Selamat ulang tahun), _Konachii!" suara Kuroyuri lah yang pertama menyambut Konatsu setelah bunyi yang menggagetkan dari petasan pesta yang berbentuk seperti cone es krim.

Taman belakang yang biasa gelap dan hanya diterangi sinaran remang-remang lampu taman saat itu tampak lebih meriah. Beberapa lampu berukuran kecil bersinar kekuningan seperti kunang-kunang digunakan untuk mendekorasi pohon-pohon; menghubungkan pohon yang satu dengan yang lain. Di tengah-tengah taman ada sebuah meja panjang besar ditutupi taplak putih panjang dan di meja itu terdapat sebuah kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka sembilan belas di atasnya. Adapula beberapa jenis hidangan lainnya.

Selain itu di sana ada pula teman-teman dari Black Hawk, bahkan Ayanami dan Shuri hadir di sana.

"Konatsu-oniisama! Selamat ulang tahun," jerit Shuri heboh sambil lekas-lekas menjabat tangan Konatsu dalam antusiasme yang berlebihan.

"Aa… terima kasih," ucap Konatsu jengah sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari kepalan Shuri. Namun Shuri tidak melepaskannya dan sebaliknya, ia malah menatap Konatsu dengan mata berbinar. Setelah akhirnya Konatsu bisa membebaskan tangannya…

"Ini hadiahku untuk, Oniisama," kata Shuri sambil memberikan sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus plastik kado bening sehingga semua orang bisa melihat isi kado tersebut.

Isinya adalah sebuah pigura untuk foto berukuran sedang. Di dalam pigura itu terdapat foto Konatsu dalam seragam begleiternya yang tampaknya diambil secara candid tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan.

"Sebenarnya ini hartaku, Oniisama. Tapi hari ini kuputuskan kuberikan pada Oniisama," ucap Shuri bangga. "Lagipula aku masih punya banyak…"

Wajah Konatsu sebentar memucat, menunjukan jelas ekspresi horror yang seolah menyatakan 'Orang ini stalker!'.

"Boleh kubunuh nggak dia?" tanya Kuroyuri pada Haruse dengan wajah polos.

"Sst… Itu tidak baik, Kuroyuri-sama," bisik Haruse pelan.

"Hadiah yang bagus, Shuri-kun. Tapi kalau kau tidak berhenti mencegat Konatsu begini maka yang lain tidak bisa memberikan hadiah mereka," potong Hyuuga.

"Aahh… maaf. Silahkan Oniisama."

Konatsu menerima banyak hadiah. Dari Haruse dan Kuroyuri, Konatsu menerima setoples kue kering buatan sendiri. Ayanami memberikan Konatsu buku 'Strategi Kemiliteran' dan Katsuragi memberikan parsel_ tea set_ lengkap dengan teh yang lumayan mahal dan langka.

Namun sampai pesta berakhir, Konatsu belum menerima hadiah apapun dari Hyuuga.

.

.

Hyuuga mengantar Konatsu ke asrama militer sambil bantu membawakan hadiah-hadiah dari para anggota Black Hawk lainnya.

Setelah Konatsu hendak menutup pintu kamar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Hyuuga menahan pintu kamar Konatsu dengan sebelah tangannya dan malah mengikuti Konatsu masuk.

"Konatsu…" panggil Hyuuga.

"Ya. Ada apa Mayor?"

"Kau belum menerima hadiahku…"

"Eh… Bukankah pesta tadi Mayor yang siapkan? Itu hadiahku kan?" tanya Konatsu polos. Ya, pesta tadi memang disiapkan Hyuuga. Tak heran beberapa hari ini Hyuuga selalu pulang cepat. Ia melakukan persiapan untuk pesta ulang tahun begleiternya tersayang.

"Coba lihat meja kerjamu…"

Konatsu menuruti perintah Hyuuga dan melihat ke arah meja kerja di dalam kamarnya. Di atas mejanya ia bisa menangkap sebentuk buket bunga warna putih. Bunga Primrose. Bunga musim panas berwarna putih cantik berkelopak lima dengan sentuhan warna kuning lembut di pusatnya.

"Bunga?" Konatsu mengangkat buket besar itu dan memerhatikan rangkaian bunga itu.

"Aku tahu agak aneh memberikan hadiah bunga untuk anak cowok. Tapi kurasa bunga itu cocok denganmu, Konatsu…"

Konatsu menatap Hyuga bingung. "Cocok denganku?"

Hyuuga berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Hem… Awalnya aku memang sudah bermaksud memberikan hadiah ini. Tapi begitu mendengar cerita Kuro-chan siang ini aku rasa… pilihanku memberikan ini tepat…"

'_Cerita? Kuro-chan?_' pikir Konatsu bingung. Setelah ia menangkap apa kiranya yang diceritakan Kuroyuri, wajahnya memerah.

"Eh… itu…"

"Sudahlah, aku paham. Makanya aku pikir memberikan bunga ini hadiah yang tepat. Kau tahu bahasa bunga Primrose, Konatsu?"

Konatsu menggeleng pelan.

"Artinya aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Mata amber Konatsu terbelalak mendengar jawaban itu.

Hyuuga melanjutkan, "Kau bilang kau takut aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seseorang di duniaku sementara kau menganggap diriku adalah duniamu. Hari ini kutegaskan, Konatsu. Kau itu penting untukku."

Konatsu hanya bisa menunduk memandangi buket di tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Hyuuga tersenyum.

"Sudah malam sekarang. Tidurlah, Konatsu. Sekarang kau sudah bisa tenang…"

Hyuga bersiap melangkah keluar dari kamar Konatsu. Namun sebelum itu ia meraih tangan Konatsu dan mencium punggung tangan Konatsu—membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin merah.

"Aku sayang padamu…" ucap Hyuuga lembut sambil tersenyum. Terakhir, ia mencium kening Konatsu barulah setelah itu ia berlalu dan menutup pintu kamar Konatsu pelan.

Beberapa saat Konatsu hampir saja jatuh karena kakinya terasa lemas oleh rasa kaget sekaligus bahagia. Dipandanginya buket primrose di tangannya.

.

'_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu'_

_._

"Terima kasih… Hyuuga…"

.

.

_Duniaku adalah keseluruhan dirimu_

_Setiap detak jantung dan tarikan nafasku_

_Hanya untuk menyerukan namamu_

_Sampai memutih rambutku, aku memujamu_

_._

_._

_**~FIN~**_

_**.**_

Author's note:

Bunga primrose nama latinya Primula Vulgaris. Bahasa bunganya 'Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu' atau 'kesetiaan'. Jenis yang berbeda dengan evening primrose lho… bahasa bunganya juga sudah beda. Bunga ini tumbuh di musim panas, Konatsu saya nggak tahu lahirnya kapan tapi karena ada 'Natsu'-nya mungkin musim panas…

Haha… inilah fic pertama saya untuk fandom ini, semoga berkenan…

Lain kali saya mungkin tulis untuk pairing lain juga…

Salam,

-Yuki-


End file.
